sillyszexalfandomcom-20200215-history
Don't Be A Baby
Don't Be A Baby is an episode of Silly's Zexal. Doc Stretchy Head creates a new invention that accidentally turns Ugly Hair Man and Whale into babies. Characters *Awkward Iceman *Bill Cipher *Doc Stretchy Head *Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness *Downsizer Grunts *Grapey Hair *Ice Cream Monster *Jony *Lily *Metal Box of Ugliness *Nosedive Kite Dude *Penny *Sideways Sea-Life *Silly *Spike N Scoop *Tuna *Ugly Hair Man *Whale *Will Plot Silly is bringing in the mail and looks at Yu-Gi-Oh Manga Daily before Lily takes it from him. He decides to make a Silly's Zexal episode based on it. Doc Stretchy Head has called everyone in Stretchy Castle to see his new invention, claiming it's his greatest invention ever, even though he has no idea what it does. Nosedive Kite Dude and Grapey Hair push a ton of buttons to see what happens, and end up destroying the machine by accident. A laser beam shot by the machine blasts through a window in Ugly Hair Man's House, transforming him into a baby. Spike N Scoop gets annoyed by his crying quickly and mails him to Whale and Tuna's House. Sideways Sea-Life shows up and gives Whale the package and then leaves as soon as he can. Whale and Tuna freak out when they see what's inside the box, and Whale dumps the responsibility on Tuna, using the fact that he has to go to Skhool as an excuse. Tuna tosses Ugly Hair Man into a closet and they leave to go to Skhool. A few hours later, Doc Stretchy Head rebuilt the machine, which he has trademarked as the Thingamabob of Unknown Purpose. After pushing more buttons, Whale gets zapped on the way home from Skhool and turns into a baby too. Tuna kicks him like a soccerball the whole way home, and then sends both him and Ugly Hair Man to Stretchy Castle. Sideways Sea-Life arrives at Stretchy Castle freaking out, and Metal Box of Ugliness gives him Doc Stretchy Head's marble collection after he said he lost his marbles. Metal Box of Ugliness gives the package to Nosedive Kite Dude, and decides they aren't worth wasting their own food on so he goes to Zexal Grocery. Ice Cream Monster tries to interest Nosedive Kite Dude in a Jony, and successfully makes the sale after throwing in a free Shark Webkinz. After 10 minutes of shopping, Nosedive Kite Dude pays and goes back to Stretchy Castle. When he gets home, Whale tries to take the Webkinz so they duel over it. Nosedive Kite Dude starts making stupid moves, like summoning Metal Box of Ugliness as a monster, who gets eaten by Whale's Classy Shark. Whale wins the duel and takes the Webkinz. Nosedive Kite Dude goes to complain to Doc Stretchy Head, but gets zapped by the Thingamabob of Unknown Purpose and turned into a 5-year old. Team Downsize suddenly arrives and steals it. A few minutes later, Doc Stretchy Head shows off his newest "greatest invention ever", but Grapey Hair points out that it's just a toaster, so he goes somewhere to cry. In Iceland, Awkward Iceman mentions that he is glad to be on vacation so he doesn't have to deal with Ugly Hair Man as a baby. Suddenly a portal appears out of nowhere and he gets pulled into it and ends up in Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness' secret lab. Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness turns him into a baby and then mails him to Ugly Hair Man's House. Category:Silly's Zexal Episodes Category:Silly's Zexal Season 2